Stronger Than A Hurricane
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Adam proposes to Johnny before his Grand Prix final. The day of, Adam learns a startling revelation, and Johnny knows whether you win or lose, love conquers all.


**Stronger Than A Hurricane *Sequel to Iced Coffee***

**-Red Square, Russia  
Two days before the Grand Prix Final-**

Adam held Johnny's hand as they walked through the big square, bundled up. Johnny smiled at his fur-encased lover and laughed, "And you call Monte a teddy bear."  
Adam beamed, "He is. I've turned into a tribute to black bears."  
Johnny stopped by the near-frozen fountian, "Thank you for coming out to see me...I know how much of a strain this is putting on us, and I wouldn't blame you if you came out here to give me bad news."  
Adam shook his head, "Actually, the reason I came out here was to give you the news you wanted to hear. When I go home, I'm going to record the album. Traveling with you inspired nineteen songs babe, and it won't take long to get the band back together and record, and then by the time you get to nationals, I'll be on my national tour, and we can have all the time and fun together we want."  
Johnny beamed, "That's great."  
Adam started unlayering, grunting out "There's more" as he fought his way out of two layers of coat before he reached being able to find his pocket. He reached in, producing a box. Johnny nearly fainted, "Adam, you can't mean..."  
Time seemed to stop. Some people glanced over as Adam got down on one knee before him, telling him, "Nationals is in one of the few places that allows same-sex marriages. When you win, we'll get married. Even if you don't win, we'll get married. You get your off season and we can go to Hawaii, and we can travel together on tour..."  
Johnny's eyes filled with tears, "Say it right."  
Adam chuckled, "Johnny Weir, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."  
The tears cascaded down Johnny's cheeks, "God yes."  
Adam slipped the ring onto his finger, and stood to wrap his fur-encased lover up in his arms. He kissed him gently, lovingly, and whispered, "Winners or losers, we always have the greatest prize waiting for us at home."  
**_  
Two days later_**

Johnny's multicolored costume was beautiful, and clung to his uber thin body. Seeing the way his ribs stood out against his flat stomach, Adam began to worry.  
"Has he been eating?" Johnny's mother Patti whispered to him as they sat front row.  
"I don't know" Adam whispered back, "I just got here two days ago."  
Johnny was circling around by Galina, looking stressed. The ring glittered under the flourecent lights, and Patti looked to Adam, "You proposed?"  
Adam gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you."  
She shook it off, and watched him start his short program. His quad was flawless, his footwork perfect. Adam counted the seconds in his head, his heart hammering against his chest. Seeing Johnny, so perfect, so fragile, doing these beautiful twists and turns, it brought a fresh rush of life and inspiration into his blood. Johnny landed his triple toe loop, and fell. Adam expected him to get up and keep going, but when he didn't, he leapt to his feet faster than Galina or the press could, "Johnny!" He took off faster than anyone thought someone without skates could be onto the ice, with Galina and Patti on his heels. Adam went onto his knees, feeling the ice wetting his jeans, but he didn't care. He cradled Johnny's head, lifting him slightly. He touched his pulse, feeling his even breathing.  
Adam looked to Galina, and used the little Russian Johnny had time to teach him to ask, "He's eating?"  
Galina took a moment to answer, an answer Adam didn't understand. Viktor leaned over near him, translating, "She doesn't remember. He hasn't eaten in front of her in a good week. The last performance, they told him to bring down his weight."  
"What?" Adam said, "He was ninety pounds. What is he now?" Adam nearly screamed. Viktor looked at the seriousness in Adam's eyes, and Adam said, "Take him to rest. When he wakes up, force feed him if you have to. Trust me here, okay?"  
Viktor nodded, and took Johnny off the ice like a feather pillow. Adam grimanced. Patti and Galina's fears were understandable, but Adam had some husbandry to handle. He turned to the American judges, accusation in his voice, "You told him to _lose weight?" _The way he stalked forward, not even caring if he made a fool out of himself falling on the ice, "He was ninety pounds! My best friend's daughter weighs that and she's not even six!" Adam planted one foot on the edge of the podium and climbed it. He stood there, towering over them in his six-foot-and-one-inch glory, saying, "You call yourselves judges? More like manipulators! This isn't a popularity contest, he doesn't need your fucking aproval, and he's perfect the way he is!" He hopped down and stalked the length of the rink to get to his lover.

Johnny stirred, his body wrapped in a fur coat and his head cushoned with another. He saw Galina and his mother standing near him, and the familiar appearance of the locker room.  
"Oh god" Johnny whispered, "I lost. I blacked out didn't I? I lost." He was going to begin to cry when Patti said, "They told you to lose weight?"  
Johnny stopped short, "Who told you that?"  
"Viktor" Galina said, "He said he didn't think you took it to heart."  
Johnny looked at them, emotions flickering across his face, "Did Adam hear?"  
"Adam handling it" Galina said, "and if you do not gain back this weight you lose, you not compete. Ever."  
Johnny sighed, sinking back into the furs. A moment of silence passed before Galina said, "When wedding?"  
Johnny turned his head, saying, "What?"  
"You marrying Adam. When wedding?" she asked.  
"I don't know, he proposed to me two days ago" Johnny said. The sound of the locker room door being nearly busted open made him lift his head. He saw Adam, the seriousness on his face, and he smiled.  
"You're so beautiful when you're angry" Johnny said, echoed by his growling stomach.  
Adam went to him and wrapped his arms around him, picking him up and cradling him close, "If they let you compete after that, it'll be a miracle."  
Johnny looked at him, laughing, "Win or lose, we have each other."  
Adam smiled as Viktor brought over soup. He kissed his lips softly, "Eat."  
Johnny sat up, leaning into Adam, and took the spoon. He gave him a sly smile and began to eat.  
**_End_**


End file.
